Chuck vs The Middle School Teacher
by MrTee
Summary: Chuck discovers an international crime syndicate using a local middle school math teacher developing a new high tech encryption technology for sale to the highest foreign bidders.


Big Mike stepped out onto the floor, donut in hand walking toward the Nerd Herd desk. "Bartowski, find Grimes and meet me in my office in 5 minutes." Chuck looked up from the labtop he was working on. "Sure Big Mike, what's this about?" Big Mike replied, "Just be in my office in 5 minutes." Chuck walked around looking for Morgan. He found the doors to one of the AV rooms locked and curtains closed. Chuck got a set of keys and found Morgan passed out inside on the couch.

Chuck woke Morgan up and asked, "You stay up all night playing Call of Duty again?" Morgan yawned nodding his head, replied "If you would have been there like you were suppose to, we would have finished sooner." Chuck replied, "I would have buddy, but Sarah needed some help..." Chuck paused briefly trying to think of a good excuse for last night's mission. "…moving some furniture."

Morgan grinned and replied, "Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Chuck just laughed wishing to himself if he were only that lucky. Chuck replied, "Big Mike wants to see us." Morgan stood up, stretched as he yawned asking, "What for?" Chuck just shrugged. Chuck and Morgan headed over the Big Mike's office.

"Bartowski, Buy More Corporate donated a bunch of computers to various local area middle schools, including setup and installation. Each store is required to provide two nerds to deliver and setup at a local school. I was going to send you and Anna but she called in sick. Lester is out on a service call and there is no way I'm sending Jeff." Big Mike turns to Morgan and said, "So I guess today is your lucky days Grimes. Bartowski, keep him in line."

* * *

Chuck and Morgan load up one of the AV setup vans and make their way over to Grover Middle School. They were instructed to meet with Miss Natasha Potts who would show them where the computers went. Chuck and Morgan's chin dropped when they first saw Miss Potts, from the side as she was talking to some of the other teachers as they saw a tall leggy knockout of a brunette with curves in all the right places.

Morgan whispered to Chuck, "Bet none of her students fall asleep in her class." The principal who was bringing Chuck and Morgan down to meet Miss Potts walked up to her to let her know the Nerd Herd crew was there to setup the computers. As Miss Potts turned to walk over to where Chuck and Morgan were standing and Chuck got a good look at her face, he suddenly flashed.

He saw pictures of Miss Potts, various members of the international crime circuit, lots of computer code and several small boxes that were attached to computers. Morgan saw Chuck staring as he flashed and stepped in from to Chuck as Miss Potts walked toward them and he elbowed Chuck, whisperings, "Dude I know she's hot but snap out of it. Besides she doesn't hold a candle to Sarah and you know it."

Morgan shook Miss Potts' hand and introduced himself and Chuck. Miss Potts noticed Chuck zone out for a minute as he flashed and asked Chuck, "Mr. Bartowski, is everything ok." Chuck faked a smile and replied, "You know, I think I may be coming down with something. Do you mind if we come back tomorrow." Miss Potts smiled and responded, "No that is fine, hope you feel better. It was nice to meet you both."

As Chuck returned to the Buy More, we made his way to the Orange Orange to talk to Sarah about what he flashed on as Casey wasn't at the Buy More today. As he walks up and gets a glimpse of Sarah in her white Capri pants and her orange tank top he had his re-occuring fantasy. He walks into the Orange Orange. Sarah smiles that beautiful smile, and motions with her finger for Chuck to come close. The store is empty except the two of them.

As Chuck gets close Sarah pulls the handle on the yogurt machine and drops some yogurt on her finger. She teasingly eats the yogurt off her finger and then proceeds to dump more yogurt on her finger and offers it to Chuck. Chuck is about to lean in… *poof* Chuck is awoken from his day dream as the door chime goes off as the last customer is exciting the Orange Orange. Chuck sighs as he recalls telling Sarah things couldn't work between the two of them. Chuck takes a deep breath, smiles and walks into the Orange Orange.

As Chuck walks he is immediately entranced by Sarah's smiling face so he doesn't notice the song that happen to be playing in the store.

_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
A promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean_

_No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now_

_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
Any try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

* * *

Later that evening down below in the Castle, General Beckman is debriefing Chuck, Sarah and Casey. Chuck learns that Natasha Potts is actually Rachel Thomas, a brilliant Math Mathician who is believed to have been recruited by an international crime syndicate working on new hardware based cryptography algorithm that changes the encryption key every few minutes.

You plug in the hardware on both ends of the connection you want secured and it self modulates the encryption key every few seconds. So even though you break one encryption key, it will change again in a few seconds thereby making it virtually impossible to decode the communication as the encryption key is constantly changing.

After getting on the channel with General Beckman, the three start working on a plan. Sarah gets up to grab print outs of the intel General Beckman sent. Chuck makes the comment about the state public school system hiring anyone off the street. Casey quips in, "Apparently the CIA does to, they hired you." Chuck responded, "The CIA came looking for me, not the other way around. Besides, we already know the CIA was looking at me before Bryce got me kicked out of Stanford. Would it kill you to say one nice thing to me?"

Casey responds, "My job is to ensure the success of the mission and protect you, not be your friend. Now shut up and get back to work." "Knock it off you too", replies Sarah as she walks back to the table. Sarah continued, "Chuck she was using an alias and apparently she knows what she is doing because I've got an entire history of her alias. Old addresses, good credit score, employment history and no criminal record. It's like her alias actually exists."

Chuck wondered aloud, "Why doesn't she work at some big university teaching and doing research?" Sarah responded, "You already know the CIA watches all major universities looking for new recruits. We watch and recruit qualified professors to help us find the cream crop, identifying stufents who excel at skills the CIA is looking for." Chuck responded, like "Professor Fleming at Stanford". Sarah nodded.

* * *

Chuck gets home late and finds Ellie still up waiting for him. "Hey Sis, what are you still doing up?" Ellie smiled and asked Chuck to sit down. Chuck sat down and asked if everything was ok. Ellie nodded and said, "Chuck I knew Devon asked you to be a groomsmen and you and Sarah would look so cute together walking up with the wedding party but I have a favor to ask."

Chuck responded, "Name it sis." Ellie continued, "Would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle and giving me away? Ever since we were little, we've always depended on each other. I know you wouldn't be able to be a groomsmen but I can't think of anyone else who I want to give me away and it would mean so much to me." Chuck smiled and gave his sister a hug and said, "The honor would be all mine Sis."


End file.
